Naruto and The Village Hidden In The SunSet
by LOKNarrrator
Summary: While Team Seven is on the mission to retieve that darn cat again, they run into a strange boy that causes some poroblems and take Naruto on an advnture he'll never for get.


**Naruto **

**And Village Hidden In The**

**SunSet**

By, Corey Sullinger

**Chapter 1- This Mission Again!**

"I can't believe that stupid cat got lost again!"

"I know how could we get stuck with mission again?" 

"Would you two stop complaining, so we can get this over with."

"Ya Naruto stop spreading negative energy!"

"Gosh Sakura you never do any thing wrong do you." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What was that?!"

"Oh nothing Sakura." A bush rustled near by catching their attention.

"I'm gonna get that cat once and for all!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the tree on to the bush.

"Ah get off of me!"

"What?" Naruto got off the bush as a tall boy with really big red hair scrambled out of the bush, but his dark green cloak got caught in the bush as the boy tried to grab a small cage. Sasuke inspected the cage.

"Well here's the cat."

"Don't touch it, it's mine!" The boy screamed as he tried to grab the cage.

"Uh, Kakashi sensei…"

"What is it Sakura? Did you find the cat?"

"Sort of…" Kakashi quickly dashed through the branches of the forest out side of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Hum, who do we have here?"

"I said don't touch it, its my dinner!" The boy yelled

"Hey Sakura, why don't we just let him eat the cat, and we'll never have to do this mission again."

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto overhead. Kakashi jumped out of the tree and walked around to the front of the boy.

"I'm sorry we can't let you eat the cat."

"Ahhh, It's mine!" As Sasuke took the cat out from under the cage the boy pulled out the sword he was carrying and cut his cloak from the bush and stole the cat from Sasuke's arms, and ran off.

"Ahhh! He's gonna pay!"

"Hurry up Naruto." They ran after the boy and started to catch up.

"Just give us back the cat!" Naruto yelled. The boy looked back and as he did he ran into a branch and knocked himself unconscious. Naruto broke out laughing and Sakura snickered as Sasuke retrieved the cat.

"Naruto! Sakura!" They straightened up and stopped laughing, "Grab the boy we're going to take him back to the village." Kakashi ordered.

"Right." Sakura Replied. They picked up his body and headed back to the village.

**Chapter 2- What Now?**

They returned the cat to its owner.

"Kakashi!" The Fifth Hokage yelled, "Who in the heck is that?"

"Well we really don't know, we found him outside the village."

"Well take him to the hospital and search him for any identification."

They proceeded to the hospital.

"Sakura take off this cloak." Sakura took off the boy's cloak reveling his some-what fancy clothes. . Kakashi took his sword and inspected it, he then put the sword back in the sheath and set it aside.

"Kakashi sensei come check out his backpack."

"Hum… It's locked."

"Watch Sakura, I'll get it open." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed the backpack. The kunai shattered.

"Naruto think things through before you act." Kakashi said as he began to search the boy for the key, as Sakura continued to check out his backpack. .

"It's cloth, but protected by a seal or Justus."

"Ah here it is!" Kakashi said as he pulled the key out of the boy's hair. They all gathered around the backpack as Kakashi slowly inserted the key.

The boy yawned, stretched his arms and sat up in the bed as the words, "That was a nice nap." Floated out of his mouth. His face turned serious as team seven turned their heads in shame. The boy pulled out a kunai and threw it at Kakashi, but he dodged it and the kunai took off the top of the key.

"Ahhhh, how are we going to get in there now!" Naruto screamed

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura whispered to him. The boy's feet hit the floor as he quickly grabbed the top of his key.

"Sasuke, guard the door." Sasuke slowly crept towards the door, not taking his eyes off the boy, as Kakashi waltzed over to the window. The boy looked at Sasuke then at Kakashi as he formulated a plan. He tried to stick the top of the key on to the rest that was stuck in the lock, but when he turned it nothing happened.

"He knocked the top clean off there's no way to open it." Sasuke thought to himself.

"So who are you any way?" Naruto blurted out. The Boy turned and glared at Naruto for a moment and then went back to fiddling with his key. "Well?!"

The boy put out a low growling sound and then charged chakra into the key and turned it. The lock popped open. Naruto and Sakura leaned forward in hopes to see what was inside. The boy reached into his hair and pulled out a single string of hair, and then carefully intertwined it with the zipper on the backpack. He put on his backpack and headed over to get his sword and cloak.

Kakashi stepped in front of him. "Sakura, guard the window!" Sakura dashed to the window. "Ok I'm going to ask you once who you are and why you're here or I'm going to use force."

The boy raised his eyebrow and smiled, he then proceeded towards Kakashi.

"Alright then." Kakashi said as he punched the boy on his stomach. The boy flew at Sakura, but she ducked and the backpack hit the window shattering it. The boy fell to the ground, as Kakashi jumped out the window after him.

"Earth Style Head Hunter Justus!" Kakashi trapped the boy in the ground.

"Alright now you're not going any where so I guess you have some time to answer my questions." Kakashi sat on the ground in front of him and pulled out his Make Out Paradise book. The boy struggled and then made another low growling sound.

"Naruto grab his stuff and get down here!" Naruto grabbed the boy's stuff and jumped out the window along with Sakura, and Sasuke. "You're not going any where." Kakashi said as Naruto handed him the boy's cloak and sword.

The boy made another low growling sound and then finally spoke, "Let me go and I'll tell you."

"How about you tell me, then I'll think about letting you go." Kakashi replied

The boy thought about what to say next, "… I need in my backpack."

Kakashi took a moment to think about it, "… Tell me your name first."

The boy made another low growling sound yet again and answered, "Kiyoshi."

"That's nice now where are you from?" Kakashi asked as he continued to read his book.

"Let me go!" Kakashi was silent. "Fine then!" Kiyoshi began to rise up from the ground.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura blurted out. Kakashi put his book away as he scrambled to his feet and began making hand signs. Kiyoshi as well was on his feet making hand signs.

"Summing Justus!" Kakashi yelled as he summoned his ninja dogs.

"Ninja Art Needle Jizo!" Kiyoshi's hair expanded, sharpening into pointes covering him like a spiky shield.

"Ah stop." Kakashi held off his ninja dogs before they became shish kabobs. Kiyoshi stared down Kakashi, then glanced at all he dogs. His hair returned to normal and he proceeded to open his backpack. The dogs slowly surrounded him. He reached in, there was a ruffling noise, every one began to tense up, and then Kiyoshi pulled out a headband. Kakashi's Ninja dogs relaxed, as Kiyoshi stared at his headband for a while, Kakashi approached him. Kiyoshi quickly zipped up his backpack and wrapped another one of his hairs around it, not making any eye contact with Kakashi.

There was a long moment of silence, "Are you hungry?" Kiyoshi stood up putting his backpack on and stared into Kakashi's eye. His stomach growled and his face turned red.

Sakura giggled as he replied "Yes."

**Chapter 3- The Village Hidden in The Leaves**

Naruto insisted they go to Ichiraku's Noodle Shop. The three genin sat away from Kakashi and there strange visitor.

"How strong do you think he is?"

"He's probably not even a match for you, Naruto, I mean Kakashi wasn't even using his sharingan eye." Sasuke replied and then went back to fiddling with his chop sticks.

"Alright Kiyoshi," Kakashi started as Kiyoshi finished off his ramen, "You can answer my questions or I can turn you over to the Ambu." Kiyoshi placed his bowl on the table and stared at Kakashi. "Why were you out side the village?"

"I got lost."

"Stop lying I know you were looking for something!"

"Fine I got lost looking for my village." Kakashi glanced at the headband Kiyoshi took out of his backpack.

"May I see your headband?"

"No."

Kakashi took a moment to think about his reply, "What village are you from then?"

"The Village Hidden Among the Clouds."

"How did you get all the way down here?"

"Where is here?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kiyoshi's eyes widened and he began to stare into space as he went into a deep thought. He abruptly got up and started to run out of the village. "Hey! You three let's go our friend is on the move!"

"What?"

"You three go catch Kiyoshi, I'm going to alert the Ambu." Kakashi dashed off after paying for the food, and Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went after Kiyoshi. Naruto put on Kiyoshi's cloak and sword as they made their way to the entrance of the village. Kiyoshi was standing there but as soon as he noticed them he ran into the forest.

"Hey Kiyoshi I've got your sword, get back here!" Naruto yelled. They ran into the forest.

"Naruto, we need to keep him as close to the village as possible." Sakura said. "Got it Naruto?" Sakura looked back to find Naruto missing.

"Where'd that idiot go now?" Sasuke blurted out.

Else where in the forest…

"Ah you stupid kid." Kiyoshi said removing his cloak from Naruto. Naruto still pinned to the ground, squirmed around until he slipped out of Kiyoshi's grasp, as Kiyoshi put his cloak back on.

"Ha I'll show you who's a stupid kid!" Naruto yelled as he created shadow clones and started to build up chakra for rasengan. Kiyoshi reached for his sword but realized Naruto still had it on his back.

"Uh I guess that will have to do." Kiyoshi murmured to himself as he ran hand through his hair. His hand was covered in dead hair he started to charge his chakra. "Transform!" The hair transformed into a kunai. Kiyoshi threw it right at Naruto's rasengan, as he started to pick off his shadow clones. Naruto, sure the kunai would be deflected just waited for it to hit and then take out Kiyoshi, The kunai hit and then returned to Kiyoshi's hair which was sucked into Naruto's rasengan. The hair was almost indestructible the rasengan began to lose its shape and exploded, sending Naruto into a near by tree. Kiyoshi defeated Naruto's last shadow clone and headed over to him. Naruto pulled out Kiyoshi's sword finding it to be a little heavier than he thought it would be.

"Oh please you don't know squat about a sword! Now hand it over before you cut yourself." Kiyoshi ran at Naruto. Naruto swung the sword back and charged at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi jumped to his left and prided the sword from Naruto's hand, stepped behind him took his sheath and ran off after pushing Naruto to the ground.

"This way Sasuke I think I heard something." Sakura said. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Sakura this way."

It was now very late in the day, the sun had set, and Sakura and Sasuke had long lost track of Naruto and Kiyoshi. They decided to head back to the village and let the Ambu handle it.

"Damn it where'd he go?!" Naruto screeched as he tried to see Kiyoshi through the dense forest.

The night passed and Naruto still scoured the forest for Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi leaned against a tree as the sun began to rise over the village hidden in the leaves.

"That stupid kid just didn't know when to give up, but oh well I can't let him get in my way." Kiyoshi looked at his headband. "It has got to be close…" he went into a deep thought.

Time passed…

"Hey!" Kiyoshi was awakened from his thought. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and don't you forget it!" Naruto panted as he stood atop a branch.

"You again?" 

"Ya now you're gonna get it! AAAAHhhhh!" Naruto fell off the branch, but his jacket got caught on the end of the branch. "A little help please?"

"Tough luck, I don't need you getting in my way." Kiyoshi began to walk forward, as something speed back and forth through the forest.

"Oh come on!" Naruto yelled. Kiyoshi charged chakra to his hand. The branch broke and Naruto hit the ground with a large thud. "I hope you're ready now!" Naruto continued as Kiyoshi reached out and suddenly a door appeared.

He turned the door knob , and the door opened. Naruto jumped on Kiyoshi.

They fell through the door, there was a load screeching sound and the door closed.

"Where the heck are we?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Shut up!" Kiyoshi yelled at him

**Chapter 4- The Sunset**

They looked around they seemed to be in a strange village. There were scores of people staring at them or mainly Naruto. There was some thing that began to make the crowd hush and brake off.

Suddenly the were attacked. Naruto fell to the ground as some one grabbed Kiyoshi he could feel them trying to get into his backpack. He reached for his sword, but some one grabbed his arm then prided his headband from his sweaty palm. He could hear some one behind him whisper, "He's got it." He was then took deeper into the village along with Naruto. They entered a giant building. Naruto was thrown to the ground.

"Does one of them have the headband?" A very old man asked.

"Yes that one does." A voice said from behind him.

"What's your name?" The old man asked

Kiyoshi thought carefully before answering him. "Kiyoshi."

"Ah the Chin-mae boy has finally returned."

"Returned? I've never been in this village before." Kiyoshi thought to himself.

"We will have a feast and you may meet what is left of your family after we talk about your infringement on the rules."

"Infringement on the rules?"

"Yes, you are not allowed to bring outsiders into the village."

"Ok…" Kiyoshi said kind of confused.

"Ha ha ha I guess I got carried away, I am Taichi." Naruto began to wake up. "Usually the father explains this, but since your father is dead I guess I will." Kiyoshi thought about the day he murdered his parents…

_He was very young, a war had broken out in the village hidden among the clouds against the village hidden in the leaves. His parents and himself were kidnapped, he spoke out against his captors not to kill his parents, but for speaking up they killed them…_

"Kiyoshi are you paying attention?" Kiyoshi awoke from his memory.

"Ya"

"Well it was long ago this was the Village Hidden In The Sunset, we were in a great war between the village hidden among the clouds, over which village would have the kage for the land of lighting. I, my self being the leader of the village hidden in the sunset was to battle the leader of the village hidden among the clouds, Fusao, to decide the kage. Fusao was much stronger than me, so when the battle came I ran and hid in the village, but he had spies watching me. He tracked me down an cornered me in a small building. The only chance to escape was to attack the door and catch Fusao off guard. He decided to attack the door and collapse the building on to of me. I charges up my strongest attack and attacked the just as Fusao did the same. Simultaneously the Justus hit and sent the village to another dimension, but Fusao died in the process."

"Weird, but I don't get it why I was not in the village or.. well…but."

"Slow down I'm not exactly done yet."

"Well then." Kiyoshi blurted out.

"In this dimension time stands still no one ages, we have to leave our young in the other dimension so they can grow."

"But how do they get back?"

"Ha I guess all this information is just too much for you." Kiyoshi thought for a moment but it was a lot of information. "Did you make it back?"

"Ya." 

"Look at your headband." Kiyoshi looked at his headband it no longer hat the symbol of the village hidden among the clouds, but an upside down triangle with three curved triangles on each side. He ran his fingers across it , it was craved into to it solid as a rock."

"The headband?"

"Yes when in the other dimension the headband will change to only your eyes when you are close to the into this dimension."

"The door it was moving extremely fast before I grabbed it…"

"The door is very strange some effect of the combined Justus kept the door in the other dimension and sent it to this dimension and caused it to try and find its other side but that can not happen, well call the door R.A.D., and from that we now call ourselves the Village Hidden in the R.A.D."

"R.A.D." Kiyoshi chuckled yet was still confused.

Taichi shook his head, "Run away door…"

"You guys have a weird village here…" Naruto said.

"Ah what are you doing!" Kiyoshi yelled. Naruto had been laying the listing to the past of the Village Hidden in the Sunset.

Taichi continued, "It was six years after you where sent into the other dimension, when we received word that a war had broken out between the Cloud and Leaves hidden villages. As soon as your parents heard they rushed out to make sure you survived. They transformed into what you thought were your real parents and I believe you remember what happened." Some tears fell from Kiyoshi's eyes.

"Now you need to understand that the door continues to move so you must help this person you brought into the village back to his own village."

"What?! I'm not taking him back just throw him out!"

"Do you want to start something!" Naruto jumped up.

"Ya I'll take care of you right now!" Kiyoshi pulled out his sword.

"Hey you two stop it! Time stands still, wounds won't heal."

"Ch I don't care!" Naruto yelled. Guards grabbed Naruto from behind.

"Kiyoshi Chin-mae, you will escort him to his village or you'll be thrown out of the village!"

"What!"

"Yes you heard me."

A Guard entered the room and cleared his throat, "Excuse me sir but Kiyoshi's brother has arrived."

"Now of all times… Oh well let him in." A short boy with blue hair ran in with girl with brown hair in his hand.

They stared at his hair for a moment, until Kiyoshi broke the silence, "Hello?"

"It's my big brother Kiyoshi!" The boy yelled as he clung to his leg.

"Nice to meet you too." Kiyoshi said and patted him in the head, "Could you let go of my leg what ever your name is?"

"Oh sorry my name is Turtle and this is my best friend Rain."

Kiyoshi extended his hand out "Nice to meet you Miss. Rain." He said as they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Turtle's brother." She said in a voice that was down right cute.

"What about me?" Naruto blurted out.

"Yes about you." Taichi said, "Hardly any one in the other dimension knows that this village actually exists, we like to keep it that way."

"Uh?"

"You don't reveal any knowledge about our village, understand?"

"Sure." Naruto replied

While Taichi continued to talk with Naruto, Turtle began to rattle off a list of things to do with his older brother.

"Hey, sorry turtle I have to take that loser back to his village before we can do any thing." Kiyoshi pointed at Naruto. Turtle stared at him as Rain giggled.

"Well you two should get going, before the door get to far from his village."

Kiyoshi and Naruto were escorted back to the door they came in. Kiyoshi said good bye to his younger brother, Turtle and opened the door. They stepped through the door, there was another loud ear piecing screeched and the door closed. Kiyoshi looked at his headband, it had the symbol of the village hidden in the sunset, but when he ran his fingers over it, it was in the shape of the symbol of the village hidden among the clouds. They looked up, they were already in a village, but Naruto didn't recognize it.

**Chapter 5- Village Hidden in the Mountains**

"Excise me…" Naruto said to one of the villagers, "What village is this?" Kiyoshi watched Naruto carefully as he put his headband back into his backpack.

"You're in the Village Hidden in the Mountains."

"What!?" Naruto yelled. "I've never heard of such a village in my life!" Kiyoshi chuckled and the villager ran off.

"How in the heck am I going to get back to the Leaf Village now!?" Naruto began freaking out. Kiyoshi got up and wondered around looking for some one that might actually know some thing in this village. He spotted a tall muscular man wearing sunglasses caring some logs.

"Excuse me…"

"Yes?" The man replied

Kiyoshi eyeballed the sword one the man's back and continued on. "By chance do you know which direction the Village Hidden in the Leaves is?"

"Why aren't you a lucky duck, I am Daichi, I travel the land, so I know which way your village is. You're just lucky I'm in the village to day, every one else doesn't get out much." Naruto was still whining behind Kiyoshi.

"Which direction is it?"

"Well I'm in no hurry for you to leave yet." Kiyoshi looked at Daichi's sword then into his sunglasses, "Ha ha I think you what I have in mind."

"What are you doing Kiyoshi you have to take me back to the village?"

"Uh just hold up this guys gonna tell me."

"So I'm going to tell you am I?"

"UUHhhhh."

"Just follow me I need to deliver these logs first."

They followed Daichi through the village until they came upon a small house. Daichi knocked on the door and set the logs down. An old lady opened the door.

"Oh hello Daichi, thank you for bringing me those logs, won't you come in and have some tea?"

"I'm sorry but some one else needs me."

"Well ok then." She closed the door and then they headed outside the village into a field.

"You know there are no other swords men in my village, so I'm very eager to see how good I actually am."

"Grand let's get started." Kiyoshi said impatiently.

"You understand the wager then, yes?"

"Yes."

"What wager just tell us which way the leaf village is!" Naruto screamed

"Ha ha I guess your friend here doesn't get it, you see there are no other swordsmen in my village, a swordsman wonders into my village, wanting information I have, so I get what I want and you get what you want."

"Uhg?"

"Come on already Daichi I don't have time for you to explain this to him."

"Alright." They pulled out their swords Kiyoshi and Daichi charged at each other, as Daichi yelled to Naruto, "You know if he loses you're not going to get back to your village."

"Hu?!" Naruto's jaw dropped as the two swords struck each other. They backed up, Daichi swung his blade at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi jumped onto Daichi's blade pushing it into the ground. Kiyoshi slid down the blade and swung at Daichi. Daichi ducked, Kiyoshi's blade skimmed the top of Daichi's black spiky hair. Daichi kicked the hilt of his sword into Kiyoshi's stomach, sending Kiyoshi across the field. Daichi grabbed his sword and proceeded to finish off Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi struggled to his feet holding his stomach with one hand. Kiyoshi swung his blade and blocked Daichi's finishing blow.

"Hey I'm sorry Daichi." Kiyoshi said. Daichi looked strangely at Kiyoshi wondering what he was talking about. Daichi went in for another finishing blow. Kiyoshi took his hand off his stomach and grabbed his sword with both hand, then charged his sword with chakra. Kiyoshi heaved his sword straight through Daichi's blade.

"Well I wasn't expecting that, congratulations." Daichi said

"Yes it was nice battling with you."

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves is southeast from here just take that path there you should run across it in a couple of hours.

They said their farewells to Daichi and the Village Hidden in the Mountains and headed off.

**Chapter 6- Back to the Village and a Final Farewell**

The whole time it was silent as Naruto thought hard about the village hidden in the Sunset and what it was all about and Kiyoshi, his parents dead but that seemed to happen to a lot of people. It was only about three hours when they could see the village in the distance.

There it is, its nice to see it again." Naruto said to himself. Kiyoshi began to walk abnormally fast, anxious to head back to his own village.

They were close to the village when they heard voices, Kiyoshi dashed behind a tree.

"Hey isn't that the Naruto Uzumaki, kid we are supposed to be looking for?"

"Ya." The two Ambu rushed to Naruto. Naruto looked around frantically not knowing what to do.

"Hey you're Naruto Uzumaki right?"

"Yes" The two Ambu looked around before continuing, "What happened to Kiyoshi?" They asked Naruto. Naruto hesitated, knowing Kiyoshi was behind the tree and could get back at him just by ratting him out, but the memory of Kiyoshi's younger brother, Turtle rattling of a list of things to do with his older brother.

"… I lost him."

"Hu, oh well let's take you back to the village."

They headed into the village, Naruto stopped and looked back, Kiyoshi was standing by a tree with his headband in his hand, as the sun set behind him. They stared into each other's eyes, there was no thing else to say. Naruto and Kiyoshi turned their backs to each other, Kiyoshi headed back to his village and Naruto ran into his village and was reunited with his team…

"Hey Sakura did you know there was a village hidden in the mountains?" Naruto never mentioned the village hidden in the Sunset, but never stopped looking for Kiyoshi to return, but it was only a memory now…

17


End file.
